Changing of the Seasons
by Loaf of Pan
Summary: REPOSTED - Pan's always run away from her threats and problems. When a flight of fear takes her farther away than she ever dreamed, could she confront her deepest feelings possibly being reciprocated? (TP. Rated PG-13 for language and situations.)
1. Prologue : Set The Record Straight

Disclaimer: Yeah, you got it. I don't own anything but the computer this file sits inside of. That is all. ;-;

[A/N: Hi. I'm Loaf of Pan. You may remember me from other such stories as...probably no other stories. This is the only one I really tried. Honestly, I didn't like the direction it was going in, so as soon as my classes ended last week, I decided I would finish this. (Whoever said college was less hectic _lied._) So, with some touching up, I present to you, Changing of the Seasons, v. 2.0.]

Changing of the Seasons

Prologue

by Loaf of Pan

Sometimes it's hard to find yourself in a society like ours. Nobody ever said growing up was going to be easy; I know that. But some people sure as hell don't help very much! And yet, I succeeded somehow. I have no clue how I managed to do this without having a serious emotional breakdown, but enough about that. Even if you think it's meaningless crap, I should just get on with my story…

When I was 15, I was well...immature. All of us are at that age. I was rebellious, stubborn, selfish, overdramatic: everything a normal teenage girl is. And thinking that life wasn't fair, I'd run away a lot. Usually not far, maybe in the forest nearby, but I'd get so frustrated with my life that I had to just get away from it all. Besides, myself having been the "drama queen" I was fabled for, I had to make everyone worry for a while. One problem though...Trunks never worried, he just simply followed me everywhere. It annoyed the HELL out of me! It's as if he didn't care that I needed time to myself. And he caused most of the trouble anyway.

Trunks was an old friend of mine. He baby-sat me when I was a child, and I always was able to trust him with everything, especially after my grandfather died (We won't talk about that…), but after a while, I just stopped telling him my problems and wishes. For some odd reason, his opinion was worth too much. I honestly thought I outgrew him. He never gave up on trying to getting everything out of me, though. He knew I'd come around eventually. I never outgrew him though - I just avoided him constantly. I wasn't quite sure why, either. That bothered me the most. When he would follow me around, I'd just get nervous and hide in some tree and just cry my eyes out. And one day, after I was hiding from Trunks for the umpteenth time, I thought, 'Pan, it's not worth all of the drama and tears. Love shouldn't feel that way.'

Did I just put 'love' and 'Trunks' into the same thought? And, well…everything made sense after that. All the running and nervousness...the blushing and giggles I noticed only after my little discovery. I didn't know how to act around him anymore! But I knew something: If I didn't rid of the problem, I'd have a lot more to deal with.

That's when I noticed Trunks' then-current girlfriend, whom I liked to refer to as the "flavor of the week," in a whole new light. She was gorgeous! Thin, pretty, and blonde; unfortunately I had more intelligence in my pinkie. The fact that he could like someone like that surprisingly pissed me off more than the fact that she was his girlfriend. It was obvious he was just with her for the sex. I may have been young, but I definitely wasn't _stupid_. But it just wanted to make me prove to Trunks that I was a better match for him. I was much smarter, able to crush enemies easily, defend myself, and I was SO much prettier than she was! I didn't need all of the makeup and a boob job. I just had to show him that.

Unfortunately, that was much easier said than done. He moved through girls easily, and I was still trying my best to capture his attention and act more mature and womanly, but that was somewhat harder to do considering I was still "little Panny," the kid he used to hang out with when he was a teenager himself. I never thought age mattered when it came to love, and I always thought Trunks would feel the same way. I would fill myself with false hopes, thinking things like 'Once he comes to, we'll be together forever,' and 'I know he loves me, but he just doesn't know it yet.'

Naiveté runs in the Son family, so it's not a surprise I felt that way. Deep down, however, I knew they were all a bunch of lies. I just couldn't help but deny myself the truth. It just hurt too much to think that this powerful love of mine was unrequited and could become nothing more. To make matters worse though, I mostly kept all of this bottled up inside me. No one even knew how I felt...except for Trunks' younger sister, Bra. We were very good friends, maybe not the best, but quite amicable. She had that female intuition from birth, and even though she was a year or two younger than me, she was much more knowing in the ways of the teenage female. Bra was physically developed, too. She obviously took after her mother, while no one in my family was particularly curvy. I was the most defined out of all the women, and I was much younger. Still, Bra was eye candy and I was...well...a loaf of bread.

I didn't find school all that helpful, either. The boys weren't ever nice to me. Maybe because I could pretty much pulverize them with one arm tied behind my back. My relationship with the girls didn't fare any better, since they disliked me because I was friends with Trunks, and they felt the way I did about him…well, to a lesser degree. Not to mention Son Goten was my uncle, and he was another heartthrob. I was the freak, the outcast: whatever you want to call it. But who needed them? The objects of their affections were within my grasps, and I loved to rub that into their faces. Yes, I was taught never to gloat or brag...but they made it _so much fun_!

Bra was my only friend at school, which sucked because everyone liked her, and that's never good for self-esteem issues. So I immersed myself in my studies, but they weren't so hard (I must have gotten that from my father…). When I won more awards, even more people would get pissed off at me, but they would never threaten me. I wouldn't show them any mercy and they knew it. I couldn't help it that I understood things easily. Grandma Chichi was proud of me, but that was the only good that came of the situation. I needed something that would drastically change me for the better. Bra was thinking of something along the lines of a 'C' cup, but I knew that wouldn't work. And I wasn't quite sure what she meant by that, either…

So, I got desperate for that change, and it finally came to me in the form of a brochure my dad brought home from work one fine afternoon...


	2. Chapter 1 : Heartfelt Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or the characters, I just borrow them for my own twisted sick pleasure. J

[A/N: I hope this fic is clearer than the first draft. I've been working on it, and I hope you all enjoy it. Still, I know it doesn't make up for missing so many alerts and musings, so I'm going to get these stories out at a good pace as best as I can. Enjoy!]

Changing of the Seasons

Chapter One

by Loaf of Pan

"Pan, this is one of the best schools in America, and I think it would be fantastic if you went there. Think about it, please... It's the opportunity of a lifetime," my father announced as he threw the brochure into my lap. This was the little miracle I'd been waiting for. Bra, who was sitting next to me in the kitchen, just smiled knowingly as a huge grin spread across my face.

"Oh, okay…I guess I'll browse through it a bit. Thanks, Dad." He turned and walked out of the room nodding his head.

Bra waited until his footsteps faded up the stairs before she squealed and roughly turned me around in my seat. "Pan, this is exactly what you've been needing! No, praying for! You're SO going." Of course, I still wasn't sure if I was ready to go halfway across the world for the next four years. That sounded like a very long time.

"Bra, aren't we jumping to conclusions? This is a major decision, you know." I got up and poured myself a glass of water to calm my nerves.

I watched that 'Shut Up Pan, You Don't Know What You're Talking About' look creep onto her features. I got that a lot from her. "Son Pan, if you don't take that opportunity, I'm _never_ going to forgive you. You don't just want this, you _need_ this! And I'm not going to stand by and let you bypass your dreams just because you're a little scared."

Well, when she put it that way... How could I resist? By the way, have you ever noticed Bra could get just a tad forceful? She'll be sure to fill her mother's shoes well.

And she really got me thinking, more so than I ever had before. And I decided that I should go to this Brooksfield Academy, in Boston, Massachusetts; halfway across the world. It would give me a chance to show everyone just exactly what I'm made of, and it would show that I were responsible and independent enough to work my issues out on my own. And who knows? Maybe I'd learn a few tricks along the way.

"I think you just might be right, Bra. I do need this, and it might give me a reason to prove my worth." I took small, nervous gulps from my glass of water, and gazed out of the window in thought.

Bra grinned an evil grin, the one I'm sure she inherited from her father. "And it'll show Trunks just how lost he is without you." I knew I had turned a bright red, because I noticed a omnipotent smirk had crept onto her face before I found my sneakers much more interesting that whatever was going on outside.

Was I really that hooked?

It's kind of sad when you become the one thing you've dreaded most in your life: a lovestruck idiot. And I wasn't JUST a lovestruck idiot, I was a lovestruck idiot who had fallen for a man who was just slightly less than half of my age. Go figure.

I walked into my father's office later that night with the brochure clutched tight in my hand. "Pan, you are supposed to be in your bed," he muttered as he stared continuously at the paperwork covered in formulas and equations strewn across his desk. He never did give his work a rest.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about this." I said, tossing the pamphlet lightly onto his desk.

He nodded and picked it up, thumbing through it once again. "Any thoughts?"

Thoughts? I already picked the dorm I wanted to stay in! "Well, maybe a few... I truly think it would be a good experience for me. And I know I'll learn a lot when I go there."

His eyes narrowed for a second, confused. Then they widened and he let a pretentious chuckle escape his throat. "When? That's a quick decision, sweetheart."

"Yes, I said 'when,' Dad. I've decided I really want to go there. Like you said, it's prestigious, and the opportunity of a lifetime. So, I'm taking it and running."

He looked excited, but he did seem a bit sad, even if he refused to show it. I would imagine, though, it must be hard hearing your daughter admit she's ready to spend the next four years away from home without a passing glance, and that's not even including college. He looked me over once again, then sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'll call them tomorrow and set up everything."

I had turned to walk out of the room, but I turned in mid-step as his attention drifted back to the sheets on his desk. "Wait, Daddy?" I questioned as I leaned over to hug him lightly, and kiss his cheek. "Thank you." _For more than you'll ever know..._ He smiled and held me tight in our embrace. I guess he just might be ready to let me go. My mother, however, is a completely different story.

I ran downstairs, because I knew I had to tell my mom. She wouldn't be able to take it if she didn't hear it from me as soon as I came to such a decision. Then I would comfort her, and everything'll be okay! At least that was the plan…

"Pan, sweetie, don't you think you should be going to bed soon?" I rolled my eyes slightly. Parents can be so predictable. I moved behind her as she finished drying the last of her dishes.

"Mommy, look… I have to talk to you. It's really important."

She looked to me quickly, sighing. "Pan, what did you do now? If this is about the neighbors and their dog again, I don't want to hear it." I smirked, plotting the animal's next demise silently in my mind. It deserved to be blown away anyways. And besides all that, Goten helped me.

"Actually Mom, this is about school." Her face lit up.

"Well, it's nice to hear that you're finally getting serious about your future. So, come on, out with it," she prodded. Okay. She asked for it. I took a deep breath…

"Okay, Mom, you might find this as a real shocker, but I've been needing a change for a while, and I think I finally found it, because Dad showed me this paper about a school in the US and I've really gotten attached to the idea, so he's calling and enrolling me tomorrow, but it doesn't have to do with you, because I love you, but I really need to go, because it would do me some good to get away." Mind you, I blurted out in oh, I'd say...7 seconds.

As I waited for my mother's reaction, my hope dwindled less and my anxiety grew with every second. I knew it couldn't be good, because she was growing into this unearthly pale shade of white, and that scared me. She let out a loud, shrill wail, and pulled me into a bear hug. Well…I wasn't expecting that…

"My baby's growing up and leaving home already!! You've gotten so big, sweetie... I'm so proud of you!" she cried into my hair. Well, she's taking this better than I thought she would. She slowly let go of me and smiled tearfully, which made me shed a few tears of my own. "You've grown beautifully, Pan. So intelligent, so sweet and kind, such a good…person."

I blushed and kept quiet. "Thanks, Mom…"

She wiped her eyes and clapped her hands together."Okay, we'll go shopping for your school stuff tomorrow. Is that okay with you?" I nodded, wiping the few drops of moisture from my cheeks and hugging her once more.

"You're the best, Mom." She smirked and ruffled my hair lightly. I hate it when she does that.

"Well, Panny, I aim to please. Now go to bed, you need your rest." I turned around and walked up the stairs.

Now that little ordeal was over, but I still had to skim down the mental to-do list once more. I only had a few more people to tell about my big decision. And one of those persons was Trunks. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell him I was leaving without breaking down into an emotional mess and blurting out everything I was trying to keep from him, but I was determined to stay strong in his presence. He may have my heart, but I was going to damn well keeping control of my head. It was the only thing I had left to guide me through what I was about to encounter.


	3. Chapter 2 : Risky Business

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or the characters, I just borrow them for my own twisted sick pleasure.

A/N: It's never easy reading something you wrote a year and a half ago. First, you cringe at how bad it is, and then you go mad trying to make it better. So, forgive me for not being swift. I'm trying to hurry the progress, but there's never time to just write, is there? Enjoy this next installment!

Changing of the Seasons

Chapter Two

by Loaf of Pan

I never realized at that point just how…trying it was to get ready to move halfway across the world! I had some nerve-racking interviews with the school's counselors, a few tests to take so that they knew I could fluently speak English, and a ton of shopping to do. It seemed like the days were flying by so fast...too fast, even. Before I knew it, I'd admitted to myself that I'd be on a plane for 21 hours, and I still hadn't gotten anything done on my personal agenda. The only people who knew I was leaving were Bra, my parents, and my grandmother. It eventually got to the two week mark, and I knew that I needed to get down to business.

First, I had to go talk to my uncle. He was really important to me, and I knew I'd probably miss him the most out of anyone else I was fortunate enough to call my family. I wasn't quite sure how he'd react, though.

"Hey Pan! What brings you way out here by yourself?" he asked as he opened the door, allowing me into his and Grandma's house as he spoke.

"Well, I really need to talk to you, Goten. It's really, really important."

His face twisted into a worried frown. "Is everything okay? You said 'really' 3 times…Do I have to intentionally hurt someone?" he growled softly under his breath. I laughed and shook my head softly. It was always rather amusing when Uncle Goten got mad.

"No, I'm okay. It's just I have some big news to tell you." He smiled and pulled me to the living room, sitting on the loveseat and motioning me to join him.

"All right, spill the beans, squirt." I nodded and took a deep breath. This was going to be harder then I thought...

"I'm going to America, Goten. I'm going for the next four years. And I wanted to tell you first, before word really spread."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then donned his signature grin, pulling me into the tightest bear hug ever. "That's great, Pan! Wow, imagine that: My niece, the jet-setter. I'm really proud of you, you know?...I guess this means you're not so little anymore, Pan-chan."

I giggled and punched his arm lightly. "Well, Uncle Goten, I guess you'd better drop the 'chan' then, if I'm so grown up!" He smirked and loosened his grip, placing my body in front of him at an arm's length, and staring right into my eyes.

"No matter where you are, or how old you are, you're always going to be my little Pan-chan, and don't you ever forget that…"

Those were some of the wisest words Goten had ever spoken to me. To this day, whenever I feel sad, I remember that thought, and things become a little bit easier to cope with. No matter where we were, we always had that special bond, and we'd simply burst whenever we saw each other after a long absence from each other's presence.

We chatted a bit longer after that, talking about where I was going exactly, and when I would leave. Then, I decided I'd better get on with it all, and keep up with the announcements. I got up and Goten walked me to the door, kissing my forehead softly.

"Don't forget what I said, Pan-chan. No matter where you are." I nodded softly, and started to walk out the door, but spun around quickly to ask him one more question.

"Wait, you're going to see me off at the airport, right?" Goten smiled and ruffled the hair on my head. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." I grinned and took off outside the door, floating into the sky.

One down, the Briefs and Marron to go. I figured Marron and I grew up together, and she deserved to know as well. I flared my ki and sped off in the direction of Capsule Corp. I wasn't sure how I'd tell Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks. They were like my second parents, and even though I was in love with Trunks and he was the main reason I was going, I had never gone that long without being in a 10-mile radius of the Corp., and I knew I'd miss it and its inhabitants terribly. I saw the building rapidly approaching into a close view, and I slowed down as I descended into the backyard softly and quietly.

I could hear ki blasts being fired in the Gravity Room, and Bulma screaming at an incompetent employee over the phone. These were all normal, everyday occurrences in the Briefs' household, but this would be one of the last times they would be simple routine to me. I opened the sliding glass door and let myself in as usual, striding into the living room as I stopped dead in my tracks.

Trunks was sitting on the couch in only a pair of black sweatpants, eating chips as he watched cartoons. I had thought it was Friday, and figured I would avoid this type of moment because he would be working. But as I thought about it, I realized it was Saturday, and my plan was futile. He had turned around, probably realizing I was staring at him, dreading the next few hours.

"Oh, hey Pan! I haven't seen you around here in a few days."

I looked at him and sat down onto the loveseat across the room from him, unable to restrain a glare in response to his comment. "Maybe that's because you've spent all of your time with…oh, what's her name, Bambi? Candy?" I muttered disdainfully, keeping a stoic persona around him.

"Pan, her name is Barbara, I told you that a billion times," he smirked.

"Well, Barbie was close, wasn't it?" I heard him sigh and turn off the TV. I could feel another Trunks Briefs, Amateur Psychologist episode coming on.

"You know, Pan, I don't understand why you've been acting this way with me lately. It's unhealthy to keep all of your emotions bottled up inside like that. And you know you can always talk to me about whatever's bothering you."

I almost launched a ki attack at him! I was so angry - not only with him for not being able to show him my anger, but to myself for letting the anger build up against him this far.

"Well, Trunks, I definitely won't be bothering you for much longer, you can count on that. Not that you care or anything!" I stared at him again, watching his face turn into a scowl.

"You know you don't bother me at all, Pan, and I care...wait, what do you mean by that?"

I took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm leaving, Trunks. I'm going to America. You won't see my face for the next four years, so you're sure to be happy. No more lecturing me, no more having to chase me around, no more treating me like a five year old. You'll have ALL the time you want to go screw Bubbie!"

"Her name is BARBARA!"

"Who cares!! You won't have to look at me for all you care! And I'm sure that makes you REAL happy!" I felt on the verge of hyperventilation, as a tear began to run down my cheek. I gasped a sob and took off up the stairs.

That didn't turn out so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 3 : Screaming Infidelities

Disclaimer: see previous chapters!

A/N: Well, the plot is thickening…Here's the next chapter!! It's in Trunks' P.O.V.

Changing of the Seasons

Chapter Three

by Loaf of Pan

I don't know how she does it sometimes...but when she took off up those stairs, it broke my heart. Is that what she really thought I felt for her? All that animosity and sheer hatred?

I could never hate her, because she was my best friend. She and Goten knew me inside and out, like the back of their hands. And now...She won't be coming around anymore. I just...don't understand it.

This whole anger fix has been going on for the past year now, and I have NO clue how it got started. I've only done my best to be her friend, and watch her and protect her, you know? Kind of like the big brother she's never had. And every time I would try to get close, she'd run away. What else can I do? I'm not going to force her to come back into a friendship that's lasted since her conception. That would just make everything worse. So, I've resigned myself to trying to fix things once again…because that's all I can do...

I walked up the stairs slowly, hiding my ki so she wouldn't realize I was coming up to try to talk to her. She would only run away again. I could hear crying from one of the rooms, but I wasn't sure which one it was. Great, I made her cry. AGAIN. What kind of man makes their own best friend cry so much? I saw a shadow move and heard the bed creak from the right.

Bingo.

Naturally, I peeked under the first door to see if there was any movement. It wasn't this room. I crawled to the next one, and heard the bed creak again. I got up and opened the door. It squeaked and I saw her jump in surprise as I simply stood in the doorway.

"Pan, we really need to talk." I said, closing the door behind me.

"You've done enough, Trunks. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

I sighed and sat on the bed she was lying on. I didn't have to look at the sheets to know that there were tear stains on the pillow and that made me feel even worse.

"I want you to realize that I don't hate you, Pan. I care for you a lot. And I just can't understand where all this started. Not too long ago, we were still playing hide and go seek together, and going for ice cream runs at midnight on weekends. Then, you just stopped coming over, and started ignoring me altogether. And I still can't figure out why..._Why, Pan_?"

I looked to her and sighed. She was sniffling and her hair was a mess, and she couldn't even look me in the eye, but she was still one of the prettiest sights in the world. She's going to make one lucky guy happy someday...

She still wouldn't make eye contact with me, but she started to speak after a few minutes.

"You're funny, Trunks. Still don't get it, do you?" She paused for a few moments, and I wondered if she was waiting for me to answer her, but she continued on after a while anyway. "I'm going to be fifteen soon…and I'm going into high school soon, too. But everyone still treats me like I'm four! As if I couldn't do things for myself! You can't deny it, and neither can the rest of my family. I can't handle it anymore, and it's obvious you guys aren't going to change, so I'm going away. Maybe when I come back, you guys might treat me the way I deserve to be treated. But right now, I can see it's not going to happen..."

I never would have guessed that her craving for independence was the motive behind all of this. Then again, she's always been quite the dramatic one. If she had just said something, I wouldn't have had to go through all this. I really missed her…but I knew that I was going to miss her even more when she left.

"Well, when do you leave? How much longer do I have to see you?" I asked softly, staring at the bed sheets as I tried to avoid her gaze.

"I leave the Saturday after next..." she muttered.

"But... But that's -"

"In two weeks, I know. But it has to be done, Trunks! I have to show everyone that I'm growing up, and that I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I believe you, Pan. I know you're not little anymore. You don't _have_ to go..." I sighed. I didn't realize that this would hurt me so much. Maybe it was because I had wasted a year of our friendship, and just when I got it back, it was slipping through my fingers. "Please don't go..."

She smiled softly, albeit sadly, and put her hand on my shoulder. "You're all grown up and you have a girlfriend and everything. What do you need with a fourteen year old like me?"

I took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I suppose that fourteen year old doesn't realize that she is my best friend. She knows me inside and out, and vice versa. I care deeply for her, and I'm a mess without her around, which is why this past year I've been depressed, sad, and have missed her more than anything in the world. Even more than whenever my girlfriend isn't around, as horrible as that sounds. And I'm going to miss her even more now that she's embarking on a journey halfway around the world. Besides, she should know that age doesn't matter."

I saw her face brighten up for a second, and watched it fall into that gray mood again. "That's great and all, Trunks, but it still doesn't fix things. I missed you a lot, and I'll write you all the time when I go, because I'm going, and not even you can stop me. You're going to be fine. Hell, I'll probably come back and see you with a family and kids and then you'll have even less time to follow me around everywhere."

I smirked, even though the atmosphere was somber. "I thought the 'following you around' routine was a bad thing?"

"Shut up. You know what I mean. I'm going to miss you a lot! And things are really going to change while I'm gone, but it just never occurred to me how much…" Her voice trailed off into a whisper.

And I didn't realize it, either. Not until she had mentioned it, at least. I was going to miss her first date, her first dance, her graduation....and all those special events scattered about in between. If she was growing up already, I was really going to miss all those defining moments that would make her a woman.

"Pan, I'm going to promise you something, okay? No matter what I'm doing, no matter where I am, I'm always going to be there for you. We're always going to be best friends. Even if I'm 80 and in a wheelchair. We'll have to play shuffleboard or something, but we'll still be best friends. So don't get all upset when you leave. If you need me, I'll fly all the way to America for you. And even further..." Then I grabbed her hand and pinched her extremely hard.

"OWW! What the hell did you do that for? You made me bleed!" she growled, pinching me even harder, which stung because she had nails. No, more like claws... But I started to bleed, which is what I expected. I grabbed her hand and pressed the two wounds together.

"Blood brothers, Pan. We're blood brothers. So, we're always going to have a stronger bond than anyone I'll ever meet and...well...you know...anyway, we'll always have a stronger bond than anyone I ever meet in the entire world. So you never have to worry."

"I didn't need the mental picture, but thank you...I really needed that." She smiled again, and that made me grin even wider.

"Please! Like you couldn't resist thinking about me all naked and sweaty. _That's_ why you conjured up that particular mental picture," I teased.

"TRUNKS! Shut up! I can't believe you sometimes!" She turned as red as a tomato, and bit her lip in a smirk.

Things got quiet for a few moments, and she wouldn't look at me. Maybe I shouldn't have said that… Then, a pillow flew at my face and hit me square in the nose.

Ah - still the cheeky lil' devil she always had been. I heard her giggle and knew everything was finally okay.

"I got you good, Trunks!! Haha, you should have seen your face!!" she said, jumping onto the bed and taunting me.

"Sure," I said, tackling her onto the bed and pinning her down. She looked up to me, and I couldn't help but stare at her. She was staring back at me, and our gazes were locked onto each other, and for a few moments…ashamed as I was to admit it, I couldn't help but wish I was 14 years younger. I know that it sounds horrible, but it's true! At that moment, I knew that I had to find someone as carefree and wonderful as Son Pan to have my children, and it wouldn't matter if I spent a lifetime looking for that person.

I smiled and tickled her for a few minutes, relishing in her giggles, then I stood up off the bed. "Pan, you better not meet any guys that'll break your heart over in America. Because if they do, I'll have to kill them." I watched a smirk creep onto her face, and almost died from the shock of the words that had escaped her mouth.

"Why, Trunks? Are you jealous they'll look hotter than you all sweaty and naked?" she said, standing up on the bed and jumping down quickly.

She really had grown up. I pulled her into a tight hug and refused to let go. "I'm really going to miss you, Panny."

"I'm going to miss you too, Trunks. It's just not going to be the same without you around for the next four years," she sniffled softly.

"Oh, Pan, please don't cry...Promise me you won't cry, because it breaks my heart."

She nodded softly and looked up at me. "I promise, always." She tightened her hug and leaned against me. I leaned down and kissed her cheek in response. And I felt horrible for the feelings creeping around in my heart. She was only fourteen, and I shouldn't have felt the way I did. Oh no… what if my father found out what was going on between my head and my heart? _What if her father found out?_ I'd be dead for sure...Maybe once she left they'd go away. Maybe it was a momentary thing?

I adamantly let her go and smiled. She grinned and walked to the door. "I'm going to go tell Marron the news. I'll be back later or something."

"Yeah, and we'll go get ice cream. Maybe Bra and Goten will come, too?"

"That sounds great, Trunks! I'll see you later," she answered, closing the door behind her.

I stood in the room for a while in shock. That did it… I needed a vacation, pronto. Or a new girlfriend. Or something. Anything that would get rid of the fact that I was thinking about Pan in an...indecent manner. I sighed as I left the room to watch more cartoons. Anything but thinking…


End file.
